


Death Note - The Beginning

by Its_a_MadWorld



Series: Death Note - A Novelization [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_MadWorld/pseuds/Its_a_MadWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen year old Mikami Teru finds a little black note book on his way home from school. He knows what the English word 'Note' means, but not 'Death'<br/>Foolishly, he decides to use it as a journal.</p><p>Based on 'Pilot' Chapter of Death Note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Note - The Beginning

The Shinigami Realm - The realm is dark and by human standards would be called lifeless. But this is the place where most Shinigami live and dwell for all of their miserable existence. And that's all there is in the Shinigami realm. Gods of Death.

It's very boring there, and all that there was to do was gamble for lifespan, and occasionally write down names so there was still some left to gamble with. Some were more in habit to watch the daily lives of various humans, though many soon grew bored with the repeats in everything that happened, and sometimes shook it up by dropping a Death Note into the world. But even that did nothing, because most humans only killed a few people before renouncing the Death Note or being burned for witchcraft.

But one Shinigami had found entertainment in every human that had picked up one of his 'lost' notes, not matter how long they used the Death Note for or what they did with it. It was especially amusing to see the humans react over being able to kill their enemies. He had made a habit of dropping one every few years, and everyone still thought that it was all by accident.

"Huh?!" This caught the attention of some of the Shinigami sitting nearby. They looked over, not really interested, but bored with their game to see that it was Ryuk who had spoken. "My Death Note is missing!" Ryuk commented, looking at his empty holster.

The Shinigami looked towards each other and laughed, amused by Ryuk's stupidity.

The Grim Reaper laughed like any other Shinigami would, hoisting his scythe onto his shoulder to keep from dropping it. The large Shinigami in the posh clothing laughed as well, while the two females smirked. Ryuk just grinned and turned around.

"You lost it again? How lame!" The Grim Reaper continued to laugh.

"You can't get a new one unless you report to the old man." The large Shinigami paused to adjust his monocle before making another remark. "This is why you're still a Rank C Shinigami!"

Ryuk raised his hand up, not really caring, and walked away. He chuckled, knowing that he would soon have some sort entertainment soon. He would finally be able to escape the other Shinigami for a while, and hopefully get a few apples while he was at it.

"This is my style" He said, just loud enough for the teasing group to hear. They looked at each other briefly in confusion, but then shook there heads. This was Ryuk they were talking about.

Ryuk had only made it a small distance when a familiar Shinigami, whom he had known had been watching, called out to him.

"Your style?"

Ryuk didn't bother to look back as he continued his trek to the Shinigami King, but still grinned, knowing that the other Shinigami would see it in his words.

"By now someone should have noticed that I've made a habit of 'losing' my Death Note."

The other Shinigami didn't reply and just walked away, saving Ryuk the trouble of a conversation.

Mikami Teru had just the worst of days, everyday. The usual bullying had happened, like many other days caused by the fact that he had messed up during class because he couldn't see the board correctly. He really hated it that his mother didn't have the money to get him new glasses, after his old ones had been broken by the same bullies that had been teasing him earlier.

The walk home was a silent affair. He spent the time thinking over his bullying problem, like he often did. He was bullied because he was 'different' and he wasn't the only one. So many times he had wanted to help those others being bullied, but he was too afraid himself of the tormentors' wrath and more physical power. He had tried to go to some of the teachers, but they hadn't even let him speak. He wanted talk to his mother about it, but she might've made too big a deal over it.

A sound, like a book dropping, knocked him out of his thoughts. He stopped and blinked a few times, not sure if he actually heard it or it had just been his mind tricking him. His eyes traveled to the ground, because he knew very well books couldn't float.

He immediately saw a black notebook, with only two words written on the front in white. He was sure it was in English or a similar language. A few steps forward allowed him to see the words more clearly. He only recognized one of them though.

"Note?" He bent down, with his hands on his knees. "Death...?" His face turned in confusion. "I know what 'Note' means, but we haven't learned this one in English case yet…" But the word had come up, and some of the students that were more versed in the language seemed to know what it meant and they never acted like it was a bad thing.

He stood up and looked around at his surroundings. He saw no one around and no windows were open. Looking back down at the note book, Teru checked the pages. It was completely blank.

"It's brand new; nothing written in it." He grabbed the cover. "I was wanting a diary. I'll use this."

Picking it up, he dusted it off, even though it was seemingly clear of dirt. The word 'Death' once again caught his attention. He thought of looking it up, knowing that he'd be just that farther along than his peers. But that was for later.

He removed his backpack and added the notebook to its contents. He then continued on for home, just a bit happier than he had been when he left school. He had no clue of the true dangers, or any dangers at all, of the little black notebook that he now owned.

///////////////////////////////////////////

"I'm home." Teru called dully to his mother, not bothering to wait for a reply before he raced up the stairs. As soon as he reached his room, he shut the door and locked it, so that his mother couldn't get to him. He was still feeling bad about his bullying situation.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out the notebook. He sat it down on his bed and flipped through the empty pages, just begging to be written on. Teru actually felt drawn to the pages, and he just had to write in it.

"Maybe writing in my diary will make me feel better." He took it over to his desk and pulled out a pen. He knew exactly what he would write. The words that had been repeating over and over in his head.

'Today, when I went to school, Suzuki Arata and Tanaka Benro bullied me.'

He wrote down the characters of their names in swift movements. Writing that simple sentence made him feel better. He smiled a little, attempting to twirl his pen, but ultimately failing. He was about to pick up the pen to write more, but then his mother called him for diner. He scowled, wishing that his mother had waited just a few more minutes.

He closed the notebook, and left his room, oblivious to what would happen in in 29 seconds.

28

27

26

25

2-

"Ah!" Arata said clutching his chest. His family looked over first in confusion and then in horror at the pain on the teen's face.  
"What's wrong, Arata?

Arata's suddenly fell out his chair. He didn't move from the ground.

And at the Tanaka household, the same thing happened.


End file.
